Lincoln Campbell (Hero Datafile)
Lincoln Campbell was an Inhuman agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of the Secret Warriors. His own Inhuman potential was discovered by Gordon just as Campbell was struggling with a crippling alcohol problem. He was saved and worked in Afterlife as a transitioner and helped Skye understand the true extent of her Terrigenesis. Originally siding with Jiaying during the War against the Inhumans, he began to doubt her intentions for humanity upon seeing her murder innocent agents, and after learning the truth from Skye, helped S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Jiaying. In the aftermath of the war, Campbell attempted to start a new peaceful life, but was forced to go into hiding when he was pursued by a murderous Inhuman named Lash and the ATCU, which led him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a member of the Secret Warriors. When the ancient Inhuman, Hive, returned to Earth, his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. was brought to a test, as Daisy Johnson, who had become his lover, was brainwashed by the dark Inhuman. Campbell, eventually, saved Johnson from Hive with the help of his former enemy, Lash. As the war with Hive reached its end, Campbell sacrificed his life to save Johnson and billions more lives, allowing himself and the dark Inhuman to both be destroyed in a nuclear explosion in space, finding peace within themselves. Lincoln Lincoln Campbell (public) Affiliations Solo d8, Buddy d6, Team d10 Distinctions Afraid To Lose Control, Anger Issues, Kind Nature Powers Bioelectric Generation Electrical Blast d8, Electrical Control d8 SFX: Absorption. On a successful reaction to an electrical attack, convert your opponent's effect die to a Bioelectric Generation stunt, or step up or double a Bioelectric Generation power for your next action. Spend 1 PP to use this SFX on a failed reaction. SFX: Area Attack. Target Multiple opponents. For each target, add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double a Bioelectric Generation power for one action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the power's normal rating. Limit: Emotional Link. Change any Bioelectric Generation power into a complication to recover emotional stress equal to the power's die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. Limit: Conscious Activation. When stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Inhuman Predator, and transform back into Garner. Recover power set once awake and stress is recovered. Specialties Combat Expert d8, Covert Expert d8, Medical Expert d8 Milestones One of the Team 1 xp - when you give support to a team member. 3 xp - when you're given an official place on the team. 10 xp - when you either sacrifice something you hold dear for the benefit of your team, or you walk away from your team to avoid that sacrifice. Inhuman Rights Activist 1 xp - when you argue that Inhumans should have the same rights as humans. 3 xp - when you turn an Inhuman over to the government for imprisonment, or let the Inhuman escape. 10 xp - when you either put aside your feelings and help capture rogue Inhumans, or leave the team to help Inhumans avoid capture. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Earth-199999 Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Datafile